


If You Die, I'll Kill You

by thenameissnix



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: College graduation, Drabble, F/M, Trip - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameissnix/pseuds/thenameissnix
Summary: anon: jolex 44#44: If You Die, I'll Kill You





	If You Die, I'll Kill You

Alex was packing to go to Iowa for Amber’s college graduation. Jo wanted to come as well, but her schedule wasn’t easy to free up like Alex’s.

“I’m gonna miss you,” Jo pouted, playfully.

“You’ll survive,” Alex joked as he packed the last shirt he needed to pack and zipped his bag. “I wish your schedule was free. You would love Amber.”

“From what I heard, I agree.” She put her arms around his neck and they kissed. “So you’ll let me know when you get there safely?”

“Why, you afraid I’m gonna crash down or get in an accident?”

“I just worry about you, Alex.”

“I know…I love you for that.” He smiled and kissed her. She kissed back and smiled.

“If you die, I’ll kill you.”


End file.
